what in the lucifer is going on?
by jrenee81285
Summary: this is the journey of chloe and lucifer


This I a continuation from the season 4 finale! I really hope that you guys enjoy my first installment.

Lucifer sat on his thrown already Missing his first love. This had to be a cruel joke his father, knew along. He looked up to the sky and shouted "what now dad? Is this your plan to never allow me to be fully happy? Did you ever think about how this will affect Chloe, the woman who you made for me? No, you didn't! Now she there all alone without me to protect her." Lucifer crossed his legs and whispered, "father please take care of her."

Chloe stared into the darkness, tears scolding her red cheeks. Wishing that Lucifer would come back. She looked up to the heavens, not knowing if her prayers would be answered. "God, I am and sorry I didn't believe him. Lucifer has changed, he…" tears dropped on to her blouse, "he sought out someone to help him understand you. Lucifer saves your creations for death." She now felt the anger that Lucifer was holding for his father. Her voice started to raise with anger "he sacrificed himself to save me, saved my daughter!" Chloe fell to her knee's throwing her hands up at the sky she shouted, "how could you betray your son when he finally found love!" She hung her head and whispered "God, please bring him back to me."

"Lux was very quiet, Chloe sat at the piano touching the key's remembering when Father Frank was playing with the devil, she wanted to hold Lucifer after his death but didn't have the courage. She got up and walked over to the bar and poured herself a dry bourbon. Holding the glass near her lips, she looked at the stairs and stared to walk towards his bed. Chloe sat on the edge, ironically wishing she has slept with him that drunken night. She just wanted to hug him and be in his warmth, so she grabbed his comforter and went home."

As I parked her car, I heard Maize and Trixie laughing in the living room. A loud thump made me get out of the car. I left my partner's comforter in the passenger seat. I unlocked the door and there was Maize showing Trixie how to throw a knife without looking. My wall matched my heart riddled with holes. Maize looked at my face "Decker, do I need to kick his ass?" I smiled slightly and shook my head. "Hey monkey, what are you doing?" Trixie took off her blindfold. "Um Maize said she was going to teach me to protect myself, since Lucifer went home." I glared at Maize! "Mommy will Lucifer comeback soon, because I will really miss him." Trixie grabbed me into the tightest hug. "I don't think he can come back, monkey." Tear welled up in my eyes. I let go of her and walked to the kitchen. Maize followed me into the kitchen.

She walked around to the sink and stared out the window. "so, he's gone!" all I could say was "yup!" Maize whipped around and hugged me. She murmured "remember he loves you and he will fight like hell to get back to you." Just like that her embrace was gone and she walked out the door giving Trixie a hug. For the rest of the night I went through the motions. I cooked Trixie dinner, bath time, her favorite book and then bed. Before I knew it, I was staring at my phone and I dialed Lucifer phone number absentmindedly.

Lucifer was walking through the boughs out of hell, when his pocket began to vibrate. What the actual hell just happen. Of course, he missed the bloody phone call because he forgot he even had a phone. This damn realm never had reception before. He dug into his pocket and glanced at the phone. One missed call. His brows furrowed, slightly confused because It said Detective.

The devil stared at his phone constipating if he should call her back. Down here it felt as if he hasn't seen her in years. Her voice still resonated in his soul and heart. Lucifer looked up to the sky shouting "Is this a bloody joke? A phone, am I supposed to just reconnect my love via messenger." He smirked and for a moment he felt the need to dial the number. His hands begun to shake as he dialed her number. He held his breath believing that there wasn't any way this would work.

It was three o' clock in the morning when my phone started to ring. I groggily answered "Decker! I heard a faint "o my father's name. I shot upright "Lucifer!"


End file.
